Stuck in the Middle
by netangel182
Summary: New York is on the verge of explosion, and Hope is right at the center of it all. She is forced to choose where her loyalties lie.
1. Another Cold Day in NY

Ok. It's been like a lifetime and then some since I have posted anything. I have no time to write anymore:( Well anyway this is just something that I just threw together. All I can promise is that of course it will be a romance, but I will try my hardest to make it unique! Tell me what you think and if I should continue!

Disclaimer: as always, i don't own the Newsies (tear) any other characters that i write are a figment of my imagination, but if you really like them that much feel free to use them in any of your stories 

Stuck in the Middle  
Another Cold Day in NY  


"Hope."

I woke to an incessant poking in my side. "Urgh! Go away!"

"Hope." I rolled over, turning my back to whoever dared to be disturbing my slumber. "Hope! Get up!"

I slowly sat up. "OK, enough with the yelling. I'm awake."

Specs, Dutchy and a small group of young newsies were staring down at me. When they saw that I was indeed conscious, the crowd disbanded, leaving only Specs sitting on a neighboring bunk. "Rise and shine!" he kidded "You sellin with us today or heading back to Midtown?"

I groaned and dropped back onto my pillow. "Neither. It's too cold out to do anything," I whined, pulling the blankets over my head. 

"Its December in New York hope, what do you expect?" He pulled off the blankets. The shirt and trousers that I had worn to bed did little to block out the cold without the warmth of my blanket. 

Giving up, I climbed out of the bed and headed for the washroom. I got ready quickly, knowing full well that the boys would leave without me if I wasn't ready soon. My caramel brown hair that I wished to leave down to keep my ears warm had to be pulled back into a tight braid and tucked under my newsie hat. In a world where women were better suited for housework or in the factories, a female newsie wasn't looked upon in the brightest light. 

As I ran out the bunkroom door to catch the boys, I grabbed an old winter coat that Jack had outgrown and given me. The brash cold of the New York winter stung my face as I opened the door. 

It was going to be a very long day.

  


  
More to come if you want it, all you have to do is say the word! hopefully i will get the chance to post again soon (althouh i have to write it first maybe huh)   



	2. Not Just Any Girl: A Newsie Girl

Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you. Don't worry, there will be more. And I promise it won't be all sappy romance, there's some drama coming in the next few. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Stuck In The Middle  
  
Chapter 2: Not Just Any Girl: A Newsie Girl  
  
Tibby's was unusually packed that afternoon. Thankfully, the amount of people crammed into the room created a kind of radiant heat that we all appreciated after a long day of selling.  
  
I sat comfortable and content in the booth with Specs, Skittery, Dutchy, Mush and Kid Blink. They were having a conversation about something, but I was completely oblivious to it.  
  
"Hope… ya alive?" Blink asked, waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The group cracked up at my obvious lack of reality.  
  
"Well boys," Jack called over the chaos. "Whatdya say we head over to Medda's for a show?"  
  
A chorus of cheers rang up from the group, signifying a definite "yes". In one coordinated move, the whole diner got up and exited the building. I stayed in my seat until the others were piled out into the streets. Slowly I pulled on my jacket. I was almost out the door when Skittery popped his head back into the restaurant. "You commin Hope?"  
  
"Sure," I replied happily.  
  
He playfully offered me his arm and we followed a few paces behind the large, noisy group.  
  
"So ya gonna just live with us here in Manhattan forever Hope? Ya ever going back to Midtown?" Skittery asked pleasantly.  
  
"Who knows. I go where I want when I want."  
  
He chuckled lightly. "I'm not sure that Shiner would agree with that."  
  
I shrugged. "My brother just thinks he's tough is all. I don't care what he says. I aint scared of him."  
  
"You'se probably the only one in this city. Shiner even makes Spot shake in his boots."  
  
Before I had the chance to respond, Race turned around and called to us. "Come on ya bums. The show's bout to start."  
  
Two hours later, the whole group had poured its way back onto the freezing New York streets. "That Medda sure is a looker," Mush mused.  
  
Specs turned to me. "Now why is it that you don't wear none of those frilly little dresses, huh Hope?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Why not? You'se a goil aint ya? Goils wear dresses."  
  
I opened my mouth with a witty comment, but Jack beat me to the punch. "Not newsie goils."  
  
A cold gust of winter wind ripped through the streets, forcing all of us to forget joking and hustle to the lodging house. Once safely inside, the boys headed up to the bunkroom. Slowly, I started to follow, but the warm pot bellied stove was too inviting. I made myself comfortable in one of the old chairs and turned my attention to the window. Snow had started heavily falling since we had returned, and a thick white blanket was quickly covering everything.  
  
Suddenly something fell over my legs and shoulders. I looked up to see Skittery standing over me, pulling a blanket so it covered my feet. "Thanks."  
  
"You all right?" he asked gently, pulling up a chair next to me.  
  
I smiled lightly at him. "I'm fine, just watching the snow."  
  
He stared out the window for a moment, the grabbed my hand. "Come on."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll see." He pulled me outside into the lightening snowfall, dropping my hand once we were on the porch.  
  
I shook my head and turned for the door, but as I did, I was hit in the side by a big slushy snowball. I looked up to see Skittery flashing me an innocent grin. Quickly, I picked up a pile of snow and chucked it at him, missing by about a foot.  
  
"You throw like a girl!" he taunted.  
  
"I am a girl!" I threw another at him. This time, it was close, but he still easily dodged it.  
  
Suddenly he was hitting me over and over with handfuls of snow. Both of us began laughing loudly, the sound filling the quiet, empty street.  
  
"What's the idear?" Racetrack called from the bunkroom window. "We'se tryin to sleep up here."  
  
"Come on out here," Skitts called back up to him. While his attention was elsewhere, I took aim. "The weather's –"  
  
He was cut off when a snowball hit him square in the chest.  
  
"I throw like a girl huh?"  
  
"Oh yer askin for it now girlie," Skittery mumbled playfully. Before I knew what was happening, I was on my back in the snow. The other newsies began quickly filtering out of the front doors onto the street. Soon snow was flying in every direction.  
  
I walked to a quieter part of the street, lay down in the snow, and started flailing my arms and legs. After a few seconds, a face appeared above me. "What're ya doing?"  
  
"It's called a snow angel Skitts," I replied with a grin while I struggled to sit up without destroying my creation.  
  
Skittery offered his hand, easily pulled me up and then examined my snow sculpture. "Wonderful madam."  
  
"Why thank you sir," I replied, playfully bowing graciously.  
  
The commotion began to die down as the newsies all headed back inside. We slowly followed, Skitts never dropping my hand after he helped me up. Skittery and I were the last to enter the room. Wet and slightly cold, the others had all situated themselves around the stove and dosed off one by one. The two of us squeezed in as close to the fire as we could. Unfortunately it wasn't close enough. The snow had begun to melt on my clothes and the warmth of movement soon vanished. I was about to get up, but Skittery beat me to it. He returned quickly with two blankets, handed me one and promptly wrapped himself up in the other.  
  
"Night Hope," He whispered, leaning over to kiss my forehead before turning over and slipping into a dream world.  
  
I tried to close my eyes and do the same, but my head had begun to spin with so many happy thoughts that I simply lie awake listening to the fire crackle. 


	3. A Disturbing Wakeup Call

Stuck in the Middle  
  
Chapter 3: A Disturbing Wakeup Call  
  
I woke up to the click of a door down the hallway. As I sat up, I could hear Kloppman making his way to the lobby. Slowly, I got up and headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. I returned just as he found the menagerie of newsies sprawled on everything from chairs to the steps. He let out a long sigh and was about to wake them up when the front door swung open, cracking as it hit the wall. The cold wind from the streets began to fill the room, causing the newsies to stir from their slumber.  
  
The figure was undistinguishable because my eyes were still clouded over with sleep. That is until he spoke.  
  
"Get us Jacky Boy!" That Brooklyn accent was unmistakable.  
  
"Spot?" Jack asked, stretching as he sat up. "Whatya need?"  
  
Spot slowly stalked from the doorway, allowing me to see him more clearly. As he passed me, he shot me a cold, angry look. "We need to talk… Alone."  
  
All the others sat up in turn, curious to find the purpose of Spot's early morning visit.  
  
"Whatever you got to say, you can say it in front of the boys. We's aint got any secrets from them," Jack said calmly.  
  
"It's not the boys I'm worried about," Spot said, shooting me an even colder stare than before. Every muscle in my body went numb; Spot wasn't the type you wanted cross with you.  
  
Skittery jumped in front of me protectively, mirroring Spot's vicious expression. "You leave her alone. She aint done nothing to you."  
  
"What's this all about Spot?" Jack stepped in, recapturing Spot's attention.  
  
"Shinah's been causin trouble. He's been beatin up my boys Jack, real bad. I aint gonna stand for it no more…"  
  
Internally I cursed my brother's actions, but I didn't dare move from my safe haven behind Skitts.  
  
"…I need your help. They's talkin weapons Jack, knives and such."  
  
Jack sat down and ran his hands through his hair, thinking it over slowly. "I can't help ya. Nothin has happened to make me think Shiner's out to get us. I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I," Spot shot back, headed for the door. "So am I."  
  
Once the door had closed behind him, Jack took a deep breath before turning to us. "Let's go git sellin."  
  
"What if Spot's right?" Kid Blink asked quietly.  
  
"Tanglin with Shiner aint no game," Jack said weakly. "If trouble comes we'se ready for it, but I aint goin looking for it. Come on, let's go."  
  
As Kid filed out of the door with the other newsies, I heard him mumble, "Somethin just don't feel right."  
  
*************************************  
  
By lunchtime, the weight of Spot's news had lifted a little, and the newsies were socializing (as always) at Tibby's.  
  
Suddenly Mush rushed in, almost throwing the door off its hinges. "Jack, come quick, it's Kid!"  
  
Jack bolted down the street just behind Mush, the entire clan following close in toe. 


	4. A Visit From the Enemy

Disclaimer: yes as always, all the characters belong to Disney or whoever owns them… they're just wonderful enough to lend them out to us to share!  
  
  
  
1 Stuck in the Middle  
  
A Visit From the Enemy  
  
"He gonna be alright Jack?" Mush asked for the tenth time in five minutes.  
  
Jack in turn looked up at Kloppman who was huddled over the bleeding boy.  
  
"Boots," the old man said as calmly as possible. "You run and get the doc quick you hear?"  
  
The young newsie was out the door before the command was even fully given.  
  
Mush began once again pacing up and down the room, cracking his knuckles nervously. "This is all my fault. Why didn't I stop em?" he kept mumbling to himself as he walked.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, Boots had returned with the doctor who immediately shooed all of us out of the bunkroom and down the stairs. Reluctantly, we followed Jack into the lobby. When Kid was out of sight, the only thing that any of the newsies could think about was figuring out the party responsible and how they would strike back.  
  
"Mush?" Jack said gently. "What happened?"  
  
"I… Jack I…" Mush stammered before collapsing into a chair.  
  
"Mush!" Jack said, a little louder this time, with a hint of irritation in his voice. "What happened?"  
  
The newsie in question just cowered deeper into the chair, his eyes welling with tears.  
  
"WHO DID THIS?" Jack yelled, taking his anger about the situation out on Mush, who just cringed.  
  
I slowly walked toward Mush, stopping in front of Jack first. Gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him, the muscles tensing at my touch. I continued moving forward until I got to Mush's chair where I knelt next to him.  
  
"Mush?" I whispered gently.  
  
Slowly he raised his head, revealing tearstained cheeks. "I tried to help him, I really did. There were just too many of them."  
  
"No one is blaming you Mush," I replied gently, placing my hand on his forearm. "Who did this to him?"  
  
He turned his face away from me once more.  
  
"It was the Midtown boys wasn't it?" He just nodded. "Was he there, Mush? Was my brother there?"  
  
He turned his eyes to the floor. "He was the one with the knife, Hope."  
  
The room erupted with taunts and threats. I got up and quickly backed away from Mush's chair. Once I reached the corner of the room, I turned to the wall.  
  
"Damn it," I yelled punching the wall over and over. "Damn him!"  
  
"Hope," Skittery moved behind me, grabbing my fist before it collided with the plaster once again. "That won't help anything."  
  
Through my teary eyes, I could see blood oozing out of my knuckles, despite the numbness in my hand. I struggled free from his grasp and headed for the door.  
  
"Where ya goin Hope?" Jack called after me.  
  
"I'm going to find my brother," I replied in a sharp tone.  
  
Skitts stood still for a moment, then followed me, grabbing my arm gently. "Oh no you're not. We need to get that hand of yours cleaned up. Come on."  
  
He dragged me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter, then vanished. A few seconds later, he returned with a basin full of alcohol, a washrag and a few strips of cloth. He pulled up a stool in front of me and began to gently dab at my knuckled with the wet washrag.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Skitts smiled slightly. "This will sting a little."  
  
"Thanks for telling me – ow."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I cringed again. "That's alright – ow – it's my own fault."  
  
"You have to be careful," Skitts said, wringing out the washrag. "You're more like your brother than you think. If you don't watch yourself, you'll end up doing something that you'll regret." He motioned to my hand. I smiled weakly at hi, but cringed once again when the alcohol touched my open wounds.  
  
Skittery carefully wrapped the clean cloths around my fist, tying the ends gently. He then went to help me off the counter. "I don't want to see you get hurt Hope."  
  
Suddenly I realized just how close we were. He leaned in, minimizing the space between us even more. Soon, I could feel his breath on my cheek. I had just closed my eyes, anticipating his lips on mine when Dutchy swung the door to open from the lobby.  
  
"Hope, ya might want to come in here."  
  
I had barely crossed through the doorframe when I heard an angry voice calling to me. "Shiner wants ya back in Midtown Hope. Tonight."  
  
"Rascal," I snapped back at shiner's messenger. "You tell my brother that he can go to hell. I'm staying here."  
  
Skittery grabbed my good hand and led me to a corner of the room. "Hope, you need to go with him-"  
  
"What?" I stared back at him in disbelief. "You want me to leave?"  
  
He pulled me into a tight hug. "Of course not, but if you stay here, things will only get worse for you. For all of us."  
  
"I'm scared Skitts," I said in a low, shaky voice as tears collected in the corners of my eyes.  
  
"Shh." He tightened his grip around my back. "I won't let him hurt you Hope. I promise."  
  
Skittery dropped a soft kiss on my forehead. I lowered my head, allowing the tears to stream down my cheeks. Lifting my chin gently, Skittery wiped them away with his thumbs. He slowly placed a sweet kiss on my lips that, under normal circumstances, would have rustled up hoots and whistled from the others. That day though, the kiss went unnoticed.  
  
Skittery and I walked back to the group that was, surprisingly enough, completely silent.  
  
He walked up to Rascal who was standing confidently near the door. "You tell Shiner if he does anything to hurt her, I'll hunt him down and kill him."  
  
Rascal, now visibly shaken, nodded and turned to me. "Let's go." 


	5. Home Sweet Home

1 Home Sweet Home  
  
It was late at night by the time that Rascal and I entered the midtown bunkhouse. The boys were all still awake, scattered around the small tables that had been taken over by poker games.  
  
"Well, well, well," Shiner stood up from his seat on the steps. "If it isn't my baby sister, come home at last."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I brushed passed him and headed up the stairs to the bunkroom. He followed me into the room, the boys not far behind, anxious to "overhear" our conversation.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Shiner said in his leader of the pack tone, which I hated.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Huh, Joseph?"  
  
The boys gasped at the use of my brother's real name.  
  
"Everyone in this city thinks that Midtown is invisible. I'm gonna make them take notice." He clenched his fists tightly, causing the others to back away in fear.  
  
I refused to back down, although I knew that testing my brother in this state was hazardous to my health. "With knives? Are you crazy?  
  
My brother lifted his hand, but turned around before he let it move toward me. "I don't want you going back to Manhattan Connie," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You can't run my life!" I said a little louder than I had intended.  
  
He spun back around quickly and grabbed a tight hold on my braid. "I am your older brother and it's my job to take care of you. You do what I say you got that?" When I didn't respond, he pulled harder. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes," I squeaked out, willing to say anything to make the pain go away. He nodded with satisfaction.  
  
"Rascal, Skipper! Comere." The two newsies obediently appeared at my brother's side, hanging their heads like puppy dogs. "Just to be on the safe side, you two watch her. She sells her papes then comes back here. No visitors, no exceptions. She tries anything you tell me. Got that."  
  
"You got it boss," Rascal said in his usual confident tone.  
  
Skipper nodded almost sadly, then retired to his bunk.  
  
I clenched my fists, ready to strike my brother in the nose, but relaxed them as a sharp pain shot up my right arm. Looking down at the bandages around my knuckles, I remembered Skittery's warning. "You'll end up doing something you'll regret." I was certainly no match for my brother, especially not when he was angry. With a sigh, I retreated to my bunk near the window.  
  
"Goodnight, Constance," my brother called in a sickeningly sweet voice before the boys climbed into bed and the lights turned off.  
  
I lay awake long after the snores had begun to ring out from the others in the room. As I stared up at the mattress above me, my thought turned to Manhattan. An image of Kid lying limply on the bunk passed before my eyes, then one of Mush's tears as he cowered in the lobby chair. The final issue that flashed in front of me was one of Skittery, his sad eyes following me as Rascal led me from the building. I blinked and blinked, but the picture wouldn't fade.  
  
Finally, the chiming of the old grandfather clock pulled me from my thoughts. Slowly, I counted the chimes.  
  
"Bong." One.  
  
"Bong." Two.  
  
I lay still, waiting for another chime, but none came. Two o'clock.  
  
Suddenly, a gentle rapping noise filled the room, causing me to jump slightly. When I turned to the window, I saw Skittery motion to the roof. Quickly, I scanned the room to ensure that the light noise hadn't woken anyone. Thankfully all of the boys, especially my "bodyguards" were sleeping like babies.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hoarse whisper as I stepped from the fire escape onto the rooftop. ""If my brother catches you-"  
  
Skittery, who had been drawing closer to me as I talked, cut me off with a soft kiss. When we had parted he reassuringly replied, "He won't."  
  
"He's really worked up this time," I said slowly, turning to look out over Midtown.  
  
Skitts mirrored my position. "So are Jack and Spot."  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"He came in just after you left," he said almost sadly. "They're plannin' something Hope, and it aint good I can tell. They aint thinkin' straight."  
  
I groaned and shrunk down to the surface of the roof, my back against the half-wall of the ledge. "This is bad. What happened to Kid was no fluke. These Midtown boys, they know what they're doing. They're dangerous Skitts."  
  
"We'll be alright Hope," He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he took a seat next to me. I rested my head lightly on his chest. "I promise."  
  
We sat in silence for a long time. The only thing I could hear in the silent night was his heartbeat below my ear, rhythmically ticking the seconds away.  
  
Finally, his voice split the quiet night air. "I hate to do this, but if I don't leave now, I'll never make it back to Manhattan before daybreak."  
  
As quietly as possible, we climbed back down the fire escape to the bunkroom window. We stood for a moment on the small balcony that it created, neither of us willing to say goodbye. A rustling inside the room caused us to share a quick kiss, before he reluctantly started to climb to the ground.  
  
Once he had touched the dewy pavement, I turned to climb back through the open window. As I stood up just inside the bunkroom, I came face to face with Skipper.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked in an urgent hushed tone.  
  
"Who?" I asked, naively.  
  
Skipper leaned out the window and pointed at Skittery's shadow still trotting into the darkness.  
  
"No one."  
  
He sighed. "One of Jack's boys wasn't it?"  
  
I couldn't answer.  
  
"I figured as much. Go back to bed Hope."  
  
I gave him a very confused look. He replied simply with a smirk, and then stalked off toward the washroom.  
  
Relieved, I returned to my bed. Unlike Rascal, Skipper was a softy at heart. He would protect me. Or at least I tried to convince myself of that as I slipped into a light sleep. 


	6. Where Loyalties Lie

1 I'm so sorry that it has taken me eons to write, but time has not been kind to me (computers either for that matter). I promise that I have the next thre chapters weitten, all I have to do Is type them. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer… yeah yeah… I own nothing… except maybe the 65 cents in my pocket… but definitely none of the newsies  
  
2  
  
3 Where Loyalties Lie  
  
A week had passed with no word from Manhattan. Occasionally one of the midtown boys would come back bruised and limping, but besides that, there was no evidence that there was any kind of disturbance in the city. If the boys were talking about it, they changed the subject as soon as I drew near enough to hear.  
  
Thankfully, Skipper was kind enough to keep Shiner in the dark about Skittery's late night visit, and Rascal somehow had all but vanished from my sight. Every few nights, he would crawl into his bunk when everyone else was supposed to be asleep, and then slip out again before anyone woke up.  
  
One day I couldn't stand being imprisoned anymore. After selling, Skipper and I sat alone in the bunkroom. He was lying on his bed, reading a dime novel. I stared at him intently, willing him to look up at me.  
  
"What do you want Hope?" he asked, not glancing up from the pages.  
  
"How did you—" I started, but stopped short when Skipper looked up at me expectantly. I sighed. "What's going on Skip?"  
  
He shook his head. "Shiner said not to tell you about it. Any of it."  
  
"That's not fair! This is my life too." I got up and walked to the window, staring at the eerily empty streets.  
  
Skipper put the book down and joined me, pulling me to a nearby bunk. When I was seated across from him, he began quietly. "Alright, but don't let on that you know nothing or Shiner'll have my head."  
  
I looked him up and down for a minute. With a 175-pound frame and muscles that protruded from the edges of his shirtsleeves, there was no way that my brother could have hurt him. "I find that highly doubtful."  
  
"None the less," Skipper continued. "Not a word of this to anyone. Got it?"  
  
He spit into his hand and extended it to me. I mirrored him. "Got it."  
  
"Jack and Spot's boys are fightin hard, but we'se fightin harder. Your brother's playin by his own rules now Hope, and they aint fair. Them boys are getting beat pretty badly."  
  
The knot that had formed in my stomach began to tighten. I could think of nothing but getting back to Manhattan to check on my surrogate brothers. Quickly, I was up from the bunk and headed for the door.  
  
Skipper grabbed my arm to stop me. When I tried to escape his grasp, he tightened his fingers. I cringed as a burst of pain shot down my arm into my fingertips.  
  
"Sit," he commanded. I complied obediently, rubbing the spot where his hand had been. "If you think that hurt, imagine how much pain your brother would cause if he found out you were in Manhattan."  
  
I nodded grimly before burying my head into the palms of my hands. Tears once again began to pour involuntarily down my cheeks. "I hate him."  
  
Skipper knelt down in front of me. "Look, maybe I can get a letter across to them. I'm not makin any promises, but I'll try my best."  
  
"Thank you Skip." I threw my arms around him quickly before buzzing around the room in search for paper and a pencil.  
  
Hours later, I lay on my bed, still frantically writing a letter to all of the boys. Then I finally signed my name, I pulled out a fresh sheet of paper.  
  
Dear Skitts~  
  
I miss you. I feel like a prisoner here and my brother is a more powerful warden that Snyder ever was. I can't help but wish that I was sitting on the Manhattan rooftop with you. I'd give anything to go back in time and start this whole month over again; before any of this fighting ever started.  
  
Shiner and his minions burst through the door, forcing me to end my letter before I wanted to.  
  
Pease be careful. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Hope  
  
Reluctantly, I folded the letters and slid them into an envelope. A sad numbness washed over me as I sealed the envelope, cutting off my only contact with the Manhattan boys.  
  
Two days later, Skip shuffled into the bunkroom and dropped something lightly onto the pillow beside my head.  
  
Frantically I tore open the tab and pulled out a letter.  
  
Hope –  
  
I miss you too. Things are not the same here without you popping in every few days. The boys are wishing that you were here to spread a little of your hope.  
  
You were right about the midtown boys. They know how to fight for sure, we're trying to hold our own, but everyone is beginning to crumble under your brother's strength.  
  
Keep us in your heart as you are forever in mine.  
  
Skitts  
  
I wiped a stray tear from my cheek as my brother burst happily into the room. A gratifying smile danced on his lips as he talked to the boys around him. "Did you see the look on that boy's face when the knife sliced into his arm? I've never seen one of Jackie boy's newsies so scared in my life."  
  
My eyes darted toward Skipper who stood quietly in the corner. Understanding my apparent fear, he nodded, signifying that he would get information to me as soon as he received it.  
  
Shiner caught my worried glance and took a step toward me. "What's the matter Connie? Have you forgotten where your loyalties lie?"  
  
"You bastard," I snapped angrily, my hand making unexpected contact with his cheek. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
His eyes glossed over with anger as a red handprint became obvious across his face. Before I knew what was happening, a mix of heat and pain spread through my abdomen as my brother's fist made swift strong contact. I could do nothing but fall to the ground, clutching my stomach.  
  
"You'd better learn your role around here little girl," he spat. "No one questions me. No one you hear?" 


	7. Battered

Author's Note: OK I know that I haven't posted anything in ions. but I found my notebooks and figured that I might as well finish typing my two unfinished stories. If anyone can remember these I hope that you enjoy the ending now that it is here.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing, as always. although I wouldn't mind keeping a few of the newsies in my closet.  
  
Chapter 7: Battered  
  
"Hope."  
  
I opened my eyes to see a fuzzy image of Skipper leaning over me.  
  
"Hope," he repeated in a hoarse whisper. "Come on, get dressed."  
  
Without even a questioning look, I complied and followed him out of the bunkroom. My stomach sank as I caught a glimpse of the bunk below Shiner's: Rascal's bunk, empty.  
  
When we were safe on the quiet street, I stopped. "Skip, what's goin on?"  
  
"We're going to Manhattan," he replied simply. "The boy that Shiner was talking about was Skittery. Jack sent one of his boys to find you. Come on, we have to hurry."  
  
Keeping to the shadows, we slipped into Manhattan in record time. Despite the late hour, the Lodging house was still abuzz.  
  
Skip and I stood unnoticed in the doorway, surveying the array of battered newsies that were sprawled around the lobby. Mush was the first to notice us. As he walked over, I caught a glimpse of a purple bruise forming around the side of his eye and a trickle of blood sliding down his chin from his lip.  
  
"Hope," he whispered, pulling me into a tight hug, "it's so good to see you."  
  
Without saying a word, I examined his wounds, dabbing his chin with a nearby cloth.  
  
"I'm fine," he pulled my hands down. I nodded sadly, and then scanned the room. Mush leaned over to me. "He's upstairs."  
  
After a quick glance over to Skipper, who was still standing in the doorway, I started up the stairs. In the hallway just outside the door, I ran into Kloppman and the Doctor.  
  
"How is he?" I asked, the worry in my voice more apparent than I had anticipated.  
  
"He needs to rest for a few days, but he should be alright," the doctor replied before excusing himself.  
  
Kloppman followed him out, leaving me standing alone in the doorway to the bunkroom. Jack sat next to the bunk with his back to me. He held a hushed with a groggy Skittery, who lay limply on the bed. His arm was tightly bandaged with a pristine white bandage. I bit my lip as tears began to slide gently down my cheeks.  
  
Jack said something hushed to Skitts, and then turned in my direction. He quickly crossed the room and wordlessly pulled me into a hug. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
I took Skittery's hand and squeezed it gently as I took Jack's spot.  
  
"Hey you," he said in a scratchy voice, cracking a smile.  
  
I ran a finger lightly down his cheek, inspecting his facial wounds. Then my hand found its way gently over the bandage. "Are you alright?"  
  
"It's just a scratch," he replied jokingly, "I'll survive."  
  
He raised his hand up to my cheek. "It's good to see you. I've missed you."  
  
I leaned down to give him a gently kiss. "I missed you too."  
  
Skitts pulled me down to lay next to him and wrapped his am around my waist. I laid my head gently on his chest, enjoying being able to be close to him. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I love you."  
  
"Hope," Skip spoke up quietly from the doorway. "We have to be heading back."  
  
I sat up like a shot. "I'm not going back there Skip."  
  
Skitts squeezed my hand. "You have to go Hope. I want you here more than anything, but if you don't go back now, Shiner'll just take you away again. We'll get you back, I promise." 


	8. Safe at last

Chapter 8: Safe at last  
  
As we walked back across the city, it was quiet; too quiet. We were halfway to midtown when a voice spoke up from the shadows.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Rascal stepped out from the alley. "Get lost on the way to the washroom Hope?"  
  
Skipper stepped between us. "Leave her alone Rascal."  
  
The newsie in question broke out into peals of laughter. "Oh that's rich. You have no place to tell me what to do my man. You gave up that right the second you took her out of Midtown. Come on Shiner's waiting."  
  
When I didn't move, Rascal grabbed my shoulder tightly. The pain that shot from his fingertips gave me no choice but to comply.  
  
"Welcome home Connie," my brother almost sang from his chair in the corner of the lobby. "Rascal tells me that you took a little trip to Manhattan."  
  
"What of it?" I spat back, surprised at my own defiance.  
  
Shiner grabbed me by the hair and yanked me roughly across the room. "I told you not to question me! What do I have to do to prove that to you?"  
  
He released me slightly, giving me the opportunity that I needed. I shoved him with all my strength, sending him fumbling backward into the wall. Shiner lay on the floor for a few moments before regaining his composure and lunging in my direction. Skipper tried to intervene but was held back by Rascal. Somehow my body went numb as Shiner began to pound his fists against my body. A menacing look froze on his features as the beating finally began to take its toll and I slipped into darkness.  
  
"Hope." A voice crept into the echoing of my thoughts. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Slowly I began to register in my mind that the voice belonged to Skittery. I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me worriedly. When he saw that I was awake, Skitts pulled me into a tight hug that sent extreme pain shooting to every nerve in my body. "Ouch!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized profusely, laying me back down onto the bed. After dropping a quick kiss on my forehead, he moved to the door. "Fellas, she's awake!"  
  
Slowly, the battered newsies filed into the bunkroom, taking seats anywhere that they could find them. I tried to sit up but immediately stopped when a crippling pain shot down my body. "What happened?"  
  
A shadow appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame weakly. "You're safe now Hope. That's all that matters."  
  
"Skip?"  
  
As he walked up to the side of the bunk, I took in the bruises that covered his face. Somehow I bet that Rascal looked worse.  
  
"Alright boys, don't suffocate the poor girl," Kloppman called from the door. "Off to bed with you. Gotta carry the banner in the morning." 


	9. Debts Paid

Chapter 9: Debts Paid  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Skitts said as I opened my eyes the next day. "How you feeling?"  
  
I slowly sat up, taking my time so that I didn't hurt myself. Thankfully the enormous pain that I had had the previous night had subsided substantially. It was replaced by a dull ache that made movements strenuous, but not impossible. "Better."  
  
He smiled and held his hand out to me. "Want to try to get some breakfast?"  
  
As if on cue, my stomach let out an angry growl. Skitts smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
I took his hand and together we slowly descended the stairs to the lobby. The boys were scattered around the room, lazing about before they headed out to sell. Kloppman handed me a bowl of porridge as I headed for an open seat in the corner near the fire.  
  
As I took my first bites, the door opened with a squeak. Every head in the room turned to study Spot and the Brooklyn boys who were filtering into the Lodging House. When he caught sight of Skip and me in the corner, Spot rushed over with his cane drawn. "What's she doin here?"  
  
Jack and Skitts stepped protectively in front of me, stopping Spot in his tracks.  
  
"Leave her be Spot," Jack commanded. "She's one of us now."  
  
Spot focused on me over Jack's shoulder, and then gently brushed passed my two protectors. He carefully examined the bruised and cuts that decorated my face. "Did your brother do this to you?"  
  
I nodded my head, focusing on the cracks in the floorboards below me. I couldn't bear to see his reaction.  
  
He simply sighed and turned away. "Whattaya say Jackie Boy?"  
  
"Let's go to Midtown!" A chorus of cheers rang out in agreement.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled as loudly as I could as the boys scooted toward the door. A hundred sets of eyes turned to me I anticipation. "They will be waiting for you. Even with the Brooklyn boys, they outnumber you two to one. Besides, half of you are in no condition to be fighting."  
  
"And what do you suggest that we do Hope? Let them keep beating on innocent people?" Skitts called from the front of the group.  
  
"Go to the other boroughs," I replied. "Shiner has more enemies than friends in this city. If you band together you can stop him."  
  
Two hours later, the lobby was bulging at the seams with New York newsies. More still awaited orders on the sidewalks of Duane street.  
  
"Let's head out!" Jack screamed over the murmur of anticipation that had erupted.  
  
I followed the Manhattan newsies as they took up the rear of the enormous group.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Skitts said, stopping me on the stoop.  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
Skitts sighed. "Connie, you're in no condition to be going anywhere."  
  
"Neither are you!" I shot back. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Skittery stepped aside coyly. "Right."  
  
Shiner jumped off his bunk when we all entered the bunkroom. "What the -"  
  
At that point, all hell broke loose. Chairs and mattresses flew in every direction. Midtown boys struggled against the will and sheer numbers of their attackers. For once they took more of a beating than they inflicted.  
  
I stood in the corner, taking in the scene around me. As I glanced to the door, I caught sight of Shiner slipping out into the safety of the street. Jack and Spot had obviously noticed too. They abandoned the newsies that they were fighting and bolted after him.  
  
Carefully, I skirted out of the room and onto the street. As I frantically scanned the area for a sign of the trio, I began to hear the muffled thumps of skin connecting with skin in a nearby alley. Trotting over, I took in the scene before me.  
  
Jack and Spot stood poised, ready to pounce on a visibly shaken Shiner. In a flash, the two boys lunged together, trapping my brother between them. Fists flew in every direction, all of them contacting with a thump into Shiner's weakening body.  
  
"Stop!" I called out, my voice echoing off the buildings that surrounded the alley.  
  
Shocked, Jack and Spot stepped back and shot me confused glances.  
  
"Leave him alone," I stated simply as I approached the huddled group.  
  
Jack straightened himself, staring down at me. "Are you crazy Hope? After everything that he did to the boys, to you, you want him to just walk away?"  
  
I nodded solemnly. "If you beat him to a pulp, you'll be just as rotten as he is. He's not worth it."  
  
Spot shook his head in disgust and lunged at Shiner with a new intensity. Jack pulled him off and shoved him against the nearest wall. "Back off Spot."  
  
I turned my gaze to my brother, who was struggling to stand up. Somehow, my feet began to move independently of my mind. Before I knew it, I was standing directly above him, staring down at his crumpled form on the cobblestone.  
  
"Help me Connie," he strained out, stretching up his hand weakly.  
  
I squatted before him on the dark street. "Now it's your turn to listen to me. I never want to see or hear from you again. You got that? I want you out of the city. Completely. If you ever come back to New York, we'll be waiting for you and I promise you that I won't pull them off you next time."  
  
Shiner stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
In a second, he was on his feet, limping down the alley. As soon as he had rounded the corner, tears of hatred rolled down my cheeks. Jack's arms wrapped tightly around my shoulder. "Come on, Hope."  
  
The lodging house had quieted when we returned. The Midtown newsies that were loyal to Shiner had scattered to the wind, the others hung wearily around Skipper. Exhausted, Jack and spot took a seat on the curb.  
  
A naive young Brooklyn newsie approached Spot. "Is it over?"  
  
"Yeah Munchkin, it's over," the leader replied, ruffling the boy's hair playfully.  
  
Jack sighed. "Let's go home boys." 


End file.
